Grey
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: Exorcist, Noah, Allen is neither. As a reluctant participant of the war of black and white, he chooses to take on the duty as a third side, as one of the unidentified shades of grey. As the layers of secrets covering his past and existence, who chooses to join him to seek freedom for not only himself but also for everyone in the world?
1. RED

A/N: Greetings. Read this, review this and don't sue me. The disclaimer is right here: -Man does not belong to me. There. Now…..

Welcome. To the world of

* * *

Grey

* * *

And every colour in-between  
The black and white  
Of this war

1st chapter ~Red

* * *

Allen hated the colour red.

Firstly, it was the colour of his arm, the one that had caused him to get kicked out onto the streets by his own birth parents. That cursed arm had brought him plenty of beatings and even nearly got him crucified. Allen shuddered. He had only just managed to escape the mob and their lit torches meant for burning his own flesh.

Another reason why Allen hated red- it was also the colour of the flickering torches, the smoking flames. The bright red flames that had charred his clothes seared his skin and toasted his eyelashes to soot.

It was also, ironically, his name when he had been with the circus. Once again the reason being his damned arm. It made him sick. Mottled red, with veins popping out of the surface. Allen eyed it disgustedly, grey fingers twitching eagerly. He so much wanted to rip the damned thing off.

But here's the catch- he hated his arm, the innocence, but it confirmed his fate, it saved his life. He hated it. Hated the fact he NEEDED that arm so much. Hated that he owed his life to it, hated that he was GRATEFUL for it.

Allen stood, activating his innocence, and faced the level three.

"This game has been going on long enough; Earl-sama requested we bring you back to him! Noah-sama!"

Allen said nothing, and shot the one which had spoken in its mouth. It promptly blew up. The other two hissed and started to circle him as level twos and ones, probably back up, surrounded them. The white-haired teen's silvery grey orbs narrowed and he launched himself into the air, morphing his hand back into a giant claw and took down a horde of level ones with a swipe. Transforming his innocence again, he shot into the crowd of akuma, managing to take down another one-third of the akuma.

"Thirty more to go, excluding those level threes." His voice was but a mere whisper, still musical.

Allen nimbly dodged a bullet and shot an akuma through the eye. It refused to die, though. Instead, it let loose a gale of wind and rain and lightning at him, forcing the boy to retreat. The other intact level three then promptly swung a wrecking ball at him, knocking the rouge exorcist into the wall before blasting a wave of fire.

The boy dropped to the ground, coughing up blood. Even blood was red, he thought, vaguely irritated. He griped his innocence. "Invoke, you damned thing!"

The akuma drifted closer, aiming its weapons and guns.

"Damn it, activate!"

Closer...

"INVOKE YOU DAMNED GOD-FORSAKEN BLOODY INNOCENCE!"

And it did.

There was a bright flash of light and when it was over, all that was left was an unconscious pale-skinned young boy with white hair and an oddly shaped scar.  
His hand was a sleek black claw.

* * *

at the black order

* * *

Hevlaska suddenly cried out, white glow of her translucent body pulsing. "An-an Innocence! Someone has broken critical point!"

"Where?!" Komui, chief supervisor rushed over. A potential general ?

" L-London."

Komui turned to Reever, his assistant. "Get the word through to Kanda and Lavi immediately, they've gone on a mission there anyway." they had to get this new exorcist, to win this war, to save this world.

* * *

London

* * *

"Yu-cha-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-n, change of plans. There's a lone exorcist around, we need to find him! He's broke critical point!"  
And without waiting for an answer, Lavi bookman ran off, motioning for 'Yu-chan' to follow. The Japanese exorcist grumbled something under his breath in his native tongue, no doubt vulgar swears at the red-head, and ran after him in long graceful strides.

"Where the heck..." Lavi sneezed as he shivered at the cold gusts of wind.

"Where is this damn exorcist?!" His dark-haired companion finished for him.

Then a faint glimmer of light flickered in a nearby alley. Both Exorcists dashed into the dark, shadowed corridor. Lavi coughed as they navigated the smoking metal scraps of destroyed akuma. Every one of them had been ripped neatly apart-from the inside. Something caught his eye...Something white. He dashed forward. The exorcist! The boy was wearing a smart button-up shirt and black pants. Those clothes were streaked with muck and dirt from the alley and blood from the battle. His partner flipped the unresponsive boy not-too-gently and Lavi felt his stomach drop. It was a **kid**. A teen of a mere fourteen or fifteen years. They were dragging this young teenager into war. Lavi somehow felt guilt settle in his stomach like mud in a clear pond.

"Well then," he forced out cheerfully, "We should be heading back." He hauled the limp body on his back and started off for the station. The other exorcist tch-ed and left in the opposite direction.

"You go first, usagi. I'll return after getting the innocence in the next town."

"As expected of Yu-ch-uh, Kanda." The red head laughed nervously as a sharp katana was pressed threateningly to his neck. Kanda Yu scoffed as he turned back around and strode off.

* * *

A/N: Allen is Dark in this fic. So he may seem OOC. He has Innocence and Noah genes and many other secrets and a dark past. Any questions, just Review or PM. I wouldn't mind a Beta for this and my other fics. And I WILL get down to updating them, it will just take a while. You can shoot me now. *walks away totally uncaringly only to get shot by Cross*

Cross: PUT ME IN ONE OF YOUR DISGUSTING STORIES, STUPID WOMAN! AND UPDATE! *lights cigarette*

Me: well I can't anymore now that you've shot me, right? *ghost continues typing*

Cross: Uh…. Well…. That…. *mutters unintelligibly*

GOODBYE


	2. WHITE

A/N: sitting in my room, on my bed, with the air-con on, trying to write a poem. I haven't written a poem lately, must be using up all my creative juices with writing all my fanfics. I suddenly realized that most (if not all) my fanfics have something !DARK! in them. Same with my poems. Then I remember last time I wrote this compo in Eng tuition class with main character gruesome death by bear mauling and my tuition teacher asked if I needed a shrink. NOT amusing-I was eleven and he was telling me (indirectly) that I was insane. Joy. Then just this year (2012 for future references) during paper checking, the teachers were all like: don't write about suicide; you'll get depressing marks. Then I looked at my paper and was like: I wrote about suicide and got like, 24. out of 30. Yes, I am boasting and I like to, so sue me or shoot me or whatever. I DON'T CARE.

Now on with the fic

Disclaimer: I told you last chapter I don't own.

* * *

and welcome again to the world of

Grey,

the second chapter,

* * *

~white  
The Black Order

* * *

The new exorcist had remained unconscious and unresponsive all through the journey. He was now showing signs of waking and Lavi was relieved. And also nervous. Would this kid hate him for dragging him here? Did he have any family? How would they feel now? We're they looking for him? Had he run away? Did he know who the akuma were? How did he manage to destroy them all? Thought buzzed in Lavi's head, each clamoring for attention. The white haired boy on the infirmary bed stirred. Lavi approached the bedside quickly and was greeted by silvery-gray eyes. They seemed to suck him in, they looked like storm clouds swirling in a storm, the hurricane in a tempest. There was much sorrow in there, but also steely determination. And knowledge. Too much knowledge for a fourteen year old. The boy blinked, and the silver eyes flickered away, breaking the spell.

"Kuso...Damn. You Exorcists caught up to me as well..."

Lavi blinked. "Err... You know about all this?"

"Of course," the teen scoffed acidly.

" Oh...well. It sorta makes sense... I guess. After all, you are one too-"

"Don't you DARE compare me to the likes of you, Exorcist! I am nothing like you selfish super-humans. True, I may have the damned 'god-blessed' material you idiots call innocence but I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!"

Lavi backed away at the look the enraged teen gave him, hesitantly using his sleeve to remove the spit that had sprayed on him when the other had hissed angrily. His eyes were now locked on the rigid back of the pissed not-exorcist who was now facing the window.

"Please consider joining us. You have innocence and we need it to win this war. "

"I have no interest in that. You humans are all alike. Selfish. You care only about winning the war, gaining power. You never do think about the consequences. "

His voice, it sounded so dead. Broken.

"Aww... Come on-"

"Drop the act, Bookman-apprentice."

Lavi took another step back, forced pout dropping off his face. "How..."

"I notice many things. You can't fool me. No one can." He looked up at the clouded but calm sky. "You can't stop me either."

"We can try."

At this, the boy laughed. And laughed and laughed. His eerie bell-like laughter rang off the room's wall. The red-head felt a chill down his spine as he watched the boy's slender frame shake with hysterical humour. "Who are you, to think you can tell me what to do, to interfere with my life?" Lavi remained silent as the other teen continued musing.

"You exorcists think your all so great so high and mighty. That you all have something more, that your lives are so much more _IMPORTANT_ and _SPECIAL_." He spat the words out like they were poison in his mouth.

"Aren't we?" Lavi contradicted quietly. "To be chosen by the innocence-" He was cut off by a tired-sounding snort.

"There is no such thing as being CHOSEN. No such thing as FATE or DESTINY. We weave our own patterns on our path of life. Yet," he continued, "The threads of our existence has been chosen for us, the endings are all the same-we lose much, gain little and, ultimately, die." The boy continued to grip onto the windowsill as he turned around. Stormy grey eyes stared into Lavi's single emerald one. "Think about your life, bookman junior. What are you going to do with it?" The pale teen swung around and leapt out, curtains and cloaking fluttering in the sudden breeze. Lavi found himself staring at an empty room and closed window, dazed and unsure of what had really happened. Then he walked off to tell Komui their newest recruit had gone.

* * *

A/N: A little short, I know. Gomenasai. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but really, my head is spinning and crammed with more fics to write and I have dance tomorrow, a visitor the next day who is coming at eight, math tuition on Saturday, and a wedding dinner to attend on Sunday, which is when I also have church to attend. Oh well. I'll just have to see what I can do. See you sometime.

~etErnalroSe09 is OUT.

P.s: PEACE!


	3. BEIGE

A/N: I know this is LATE but…yeah, excuses excuses. So anyway, enjoy.

Dedicated: for everyone who reviewed:

Hanashi no suru

Erstine 13624

English-illiterate

Guest (leave a name for me to refer to?)

Mia

Raicheda

Disclaimer: Check the dictionary if you don't know what this means already

* * *

Welcome back, once again, to the world of

* * *

Grey

And every colour in-between

The black and white

Of this war

* * *

3rd Chapter~Beige  
Civilians.

* * *

"What do you mean he left!" Lavi winced as the supervisor yelled in his ear.

"He jumped out the infirmary window faster than you woke up when I told you Lenalee was getting married! There was nothing I could have done!" The red-head whined.

Komui paled." That is a straight drop down, almost 800 meters down! It's pratically suicide!" The bookman-exorcist's reply was a shrug.

"The oddest thing," he mumbled as he left the room, "was that the windows were CLOSED after he jumped out."

* * *

Allen Walker landed nimbly on his feet, innocence cloak fluttering in the air currents.

He glanced around, getting his bearings and pinpointing a faint fluttering presence of an Innocence.

"Germany, hmm?"

A white apparition drifted swiftly through the forest, departing in a bright nova of light.

* * *

"Forget it," Komui sighed snappily. "We'll have to deal with this later."

Lenalee appeared at that moment, with a pearly white, caring smile. "Here's your coffee, Nii-san."

"LENALEEEEEE! My dear sister!" Komui leapt over the desk, bunny slippers flying off his feet, grabbing at the coffee mug as if it was a life preserver and he was drowning at sea. Well technically, he was drowning in a sea-a sea of papers. He sipped at the coffee, bouncing on his toes as he clutched frantically at Lenalee, in an exaggerated version of a hug. The female exorcist sighed, but kindly patted Komui back on his back before detaching herself from his grasp. "Yes, Nii-san?"

"You are to go on a mission, Lenalee. In Germany! There is a town which goes backwards! It rewinds!"

Lavi considered getting Lenalee to cut off some of Komui's large doses of caffeine. The coffee was obviously not doing anyone any good.

"It...rewinds itself?"

"We are suspecting Innocence at work here; the tip-off was from a liquor seller..."

**Time skip**

Lavi stared at the town, the chief's grave warning echoing in his head. "There is a chance you will not be able to get out of the town. Well, at least until you attain the innocence."

Lavi looked at the road passing under a stone arch leading to a city. He stepped forward.

**[lenalee's perspective]**

Lenalee marveled when the space in front of them offered no resistance as it had to Toma, a finder. They were in the town, as simple as that. Glancing behind, she could see the outside of the town. Looking back at the bustling streets, she focused on Lavi's words. "...split up. I'll go gather information, you should try to find a way out. We'll meet in this bar an hour later. See ya!" And he ran off.

* * *

The woman sighed. No one seemed to notice anything wrong. No one had noticed it was the 9th of October. Again. For the thirteenth time. No one. Except for her. She sighed once more, morosely. Then she noticed him. Someone different. He stood there, motionless, just watching her. Steely, cold gray eyes stared into her warmer and more anxious dull brown. His hoodless black overcoat flapped around his ankles, stiff collar shading his jawline as he turned. A single step was all it took for him to be gone from her view, gone from her. She whipped around completely. A few more wisps of hair managed to fall out of her at this abrupt movement, settling against her cheek with more dark loose strands. The woman raced into the crowd. "Please waiiiiiit!" Someone new! Has this day changed? Who was that mysterious pale man? Catching sight of a patch of black, she hurried on to the dark alley way, tripping over her own feet, stumbling on untied shoelaces.

She clung to a dirty brick wall, huffing and trying to catch her breath. Then there was an explosion of dust and dirt and when that died down, she found herself pinned helplessly to the wall, cringing under the gaze of a monster.

"WHERE IS THE INNOCENCE?"

"I-I" she bit her lip, to keep from crying out, tears dribbling off her nose, mingling with her sweat.

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"I...I...I-" 'oh god, someone just save me!'

A snarl and she found herself with her cheek pressed even harder to slimy, graphitized walls. 'help!' her mind sobbed, 'help help helphelphelpHELP'

Help arrived. Odd glowing sticks found their way into the mouth of the monster. But as it was about to blow up, a large stripped hammer slammed the immobile metal monstrosity into the opposing wall, and someone hopped down beside her.

"You alright, lady?"

Red. No, he was not the one. The barest shift in movement caused her to look to the left. White. She grabbed her skirts and ran, though she didn't know why.

Then something clicked in her mind. Today's events were different! She was free! Free! A giddy laugh broke out from her chapped lips. Fre- a speeding carriage rolled past, splashing the contents of a mud puddle over her. Just like it had the day before. And the one before that. And the one before THAT. She let her skirts drop. Trapped. In this repeat of dull events. All thoughts on a certain white apparition vanished from her mind as she trudged slowly home, dejected.

* * *

A/N: ending it off here. Need to complete school dance project which includes 25 bookmarks. =_= Review. It gives my muse encouragement to wake up and continue by me sitting in-front of the computer screen at inhuman times. (like 3 in the morning) Hope you enjoyed.


	4. BLUE

A/N: I MUST resurrect this fic! Yes, I am back. It's so damn hard to write when your muse goes on a long-term vacation in protest to school starting again. TT_TT

Disclaimer: read the previous chapters'

Dedicated: for all who are reading

_The beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I can't control it._

_~Monster by __Skillet_

* * *

Welcome, to the world of.

Grey

And every colour in-between

The black and white

Of this war

4th Chapter~blue: melancholy

* * *

Miranda stepped into her apartment room before giving a shriek and clinging to the door frame There, at the table, calmly sat the hooded figure who had saved her like. A chuckle rolled from the mystery person and he flung off the hood. "Come in, I don't bite." He said, revealing shinning white teeth. But it wasn't his mouth she was looking at. It was the boy's hair. 'White', she remembered, and as if in a daze, shut the door behind her and sat down opposite to her savior. "Who…. Who are you?" She stammered. The boy smiled, gray eyes cold, hard, calculating. "I suppose you could call me a traveler," his voice was soft. "A travelling performer, the truant joker; the clown. The star of the show. The masked savior."

"Savior?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Wh-what are you saving?"

"The world."

"Fr-from wh-what exactly?"

"Life," his answer was simple, as well as confusing.

"O-oh." Miranda flustered and got up suddenly, toppling the chair and tripping over it. "U-um." She bustled around and _**somehow **_ managed to produce tea. She sat the two cups down, conscious of assertive gray eyes on her and righted the chair. She took a sip of the tea and winced. Salty. Her 'guest' took a sip and looked at her one long moment before saying, "Thank you." Then he got up, tattered coat swirling. Miranda stared, disbelieving. He turned to go, and she found her voice. "W-wait." He stopped, black-clad back to her. "I-I don't even know your name." When he answered, his voice was soft. "You may know me as the Clown." Then there was a flash of light and when she could see again through the blinding after-image, she saw that the boy was gone. "Th-thak you," she found herself saying to the empty room. "For saving me." She closed her eyes, confused but grateful. "And for thanking me."

In the corner, the grandfather-clock chimed seven.

* * *

In the bar, Lavi complained to Lenalee, his feet on the table. "I mean, I saved her, and she just screamed and ran, like I was some sort of perv."

Lenalee suspressed the urge to point out the fact that, yes, Lavi WAS a pervert. She just managed it.

"But I got a really good picture of her! Really." Lavi took out a hand-drawn picture which vaguely resembled a constipated squirrel.

Lenalee tried no to strangle Lavi. Instead, she leant over to slip the picture from Lavi's grasp. "Is this supposed to be a person?"

Lavi gave an affirmative sort of noise as his eyes strayed.

"Eyes up here, Lavi." Lenalee snapped her fingers, trying to draw Lavi's attention away from her chest. She succeeded for about five seconds before he glanced at the silver rose-cross symbol and the area around it.

Fuming and boiling over with rage, Lenalee almost didn't notice when the Akuma poison-laced dagger flashed tip-over hilt past her head. She dodged, swung around, and unleashed a powerful kick with her activated DarkBoots which took off the nearest akuma's head.

"Akuma?!" Lavi muttered, alarmed and blocked a wave of blue flames with his hammer.

'Well duh!' Lenalee screamed in her head. Aloud, she said," We have to destroy them."

It was easier said than done.

The akumas unleashed powerful attacks which left them reeling, one making agonizing sound-waves, one shooting blades of wind, another blasting acidic, frozen fire. It was all the two exorcists could do to keep dodging.

Lenalee cried out involuntarily as a wave of icy fire swept into her, hitting her side when she failed to twist out of the way quickly enough. She gritted her teeth and swung out with her legs in an attempt to bring down the akuma-no such luck. It dodged and her momentum threw her into the wall behind. Lavi yelled her name as she sat dazedly in the heap of wreckage. She hated being this stupid! Snarling her anger, Lenalee launched herself at the nearest one, a pumpkin head, and managed to bring it down to the floor in a crater, smiling deviously as she smashed its head in with her steel-strong innocence-boots before it exploded in her face, clearing the bloodlust. What was she doing? What was happening to make her act like that? She never felt this off edge since….since _that_ day.

Since she was three.

Since she gave up half her soul.

Lenalee gritted her teeth and banished the past from her mind and straightened to rejoin the fray when she was forced down to her knees in agony, clutching at her head. It _hurt_, like someone was trying to rip open an opening in her head. Like forcing open a locked door…..

Her mental barriers gave way and she screamed, once, in denial, and in pain.

The world flashed negative.

"_What are you doing, fighting the exorcists?"_

No! Not that voice again!

"_We came here to get the innocence."_

No no no no no. Reason, control, they were slipping away from her like oil from water.

"_Return at once."_

Noooooooo! Her mind howled and she resisted, resisted till it felt like her skull was about to split into two. Gray blurred the edges of her vision. And snakes of the dark, the depth of her mind, were dragging her down.

And down.

And down.

She fought, oh yes, she tried-but it was all futile. Darkness took her, grasping her, constraining her, and Lenalee fell hard and fast into a vat of memories.

Only one thought was left imprinted into her empty mind. _"Innocence. Bring the innocence." _Then darkness filled that gap and the girl was nothing more than a marionette on strings.

Lavi gaped when the akuma froze, a few seconds away from chopping of his neck and burst through the ceiling, promptly disappearing. Then he caught sight of a pale Lenalee, kneeling over amongst the wreckage, palms wrapped around her head, fingers clawing at dark emerald strands.

"Lenalee?" He rasped uncertainly, clearing his throat, hating the scratchy quality. "Lenalee?"

The girl suddenly let out a long keening wail, forcing Lavi to stumble back, hands over ears.

"LENALEE!"

Chained down by darkness, Lenalee stood in a room, empty, alone. She was dazed, wrapped with chains, shackled to the surrounding area of blackness. She could not move; not on own free will but that of the Dark. The chains clinked and gave as she leant forward to gaze at the sole object occupying the room except for herself. A mirror. She stared at it, not into it- that was impossible. The glass was so murky and dark it was incapable of reflecting anything. In the black-framed mirror was Black. Inanimate, and intimidating and important as an Object with a capital 'B'. In the mirror was Nothing. Black Nothing.

A hand slid out, pale and perfect, slim and white. The nails were moderately long and well kept and the arm was clean and bare. The second hand reached out, identical to the first. They clasped Lenalee's head tightly, forcing, assertive. Her eyes tilted down, as if on her own accord, and met identical violet ones. Her face was staring back at her. The doppelganger only got as far as to stick her neck out of the mirror before it _changed_. The pretty hand wrinkled, rotted, till the bone stuck through. The perfect nails lengthened and sharpened and curled into vicious talons. The angelic face melted off her head, leaving a mess of wild, tangled dull green locks stretching down to bony twisted ankles. The violet eyes rolled and fell out, with a sickening squelch and pop. Glowing red orbs replaced them. Lenalee screamed as the hair tangled in her own, as the scent of decay assaulted her nose. She screamed and the claws racked into the face, as the red orbs shifted and swirled in a scarlet mass. She screamed as the mouth, grinning and stretching widened, sharp triangles of teeth revealing themselves. She screamed, she struggled, she fought as the darkness drew her closer, as it swallowed her, as it pulled her down, senseless.

Dark smiled, rotting corpse twisting back into Lenalee's perfect shape. But those wild eyes weren't hers. Nor was the inhuman grin stretching her face. The hair was still tangled and long and the nails were still grasping and clawed.

She was not Lenalee.

Lenalee was gone.

Lost; trapped in her own head.

* * *

A/N: Hope you won't mind if I stop here. I'm gravely tired and it's past one. Good night-morning. Review.


End file.
